


Fairy Tale

by freckledfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfox/pseuds/freckledfox
Summary: Dean and Cas get married, shortfic.I tried to get this finished for Valentines Day but couldn't, so happy belated Destiel wedding!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon compliant because canon was mean. Cas is out of the Empty (and still an angel) and everybody who was alive pre-15x18 is still alive now.

The bunker library was all aglow. The many lights around the room turning the dark bookshelves rich and deep. the pale yellow walls transformed into gold and the marble pillars almost seemed to sparkle. On an ordinary day, mahogany tables and chairs would line the centre of the room, but today the tables had been pushed aside and the chairs evenly laid out in pairs with an isle between them. Two strings of fairly lights glittered on the floor to further distinguish the isle, leading to an alcove that usually housed an interdimensional geoscope. Today, that too had been removed. Instead, the space was illuminated by sundry sconces and draped with white wisteria blossoms. A picture of fairy tale beauty enhanced rather than marred by the rowdy gathering of hunters occupying the space.

Now," Rowena said, "I know you haven't had much time to prepare vows, but what are weddings for if not speaking from the heart?"

From in the audience, Sam tried and failed to stifle a laugh, receiving a light smack on the arm from Eileen. The wedding had been a surprise from Sam. Dean had said he wanted a small wedding- a non-wedding really, just a couple of beers and some friends over- but Sam wouldn’t let that slide. A sea of smiles, some affectionate whilst others concealed amusement, spread across the room. Catching Dean's thinly veiled panic; his shifting stance, slightly hunched posture, rubbing his hands together, Castiel graciously offered to speak first.

He spoke simply and directly, “Dean, you taught me what love is supposed to feel like. Not obedience, not blind faith, not perfection; but partnership and compassion. I cared about the whole world because of you, because you mean the whole world to me. I promise I will stay by your side for eternity. When you live, I will cherish every day spent with you. When you die, I will protect your soul and its peace in Heaven. I’ve stood with you as a friend through several apocalypses and I’ll stand by you as a husband through the rest of your life; through sickness and pain as devotedly as through joy and health. I love you.”

Dean's heart was thumping so loud it felt that everyone could hear it. His eyes already welling up, oh no, he was going to cry wasn't he? Then Castiel's hand was on his arm, stroking reassuringly that spot where he'd gripped him tight all those years ago, pulling Dean gently back to calmness. Wiping his palms on his suit front, Dean shot a glance at Sam. There's no way I can top that, he thought. “Erm, we didn’t plan on having a real wedding so I don’t really know what to say. I just spent all day trying to come up with something to say to right now but nothing felt right. But I think I know why. We’ve known each other for so long now, man. It feels weird promising to do stuff that we’re already doing. Cas, I fell in love with you a long time ago. Every promise I ever made you was like a vow to me. All I know is I feel right being next to you and want you to stay with me. The times I thought you'd gone for good felt like dying- and I can that with confidence because I've died like a million times at this point.” A nervous laugh escaped him and he drew a steadying breath, finally able to fix his gaze fully on the inky blue eyes before him. "You saw my soul in Hell and put me back together, you've saved my life more times than I can count, you've made me laugh when I all I wanted was to lay down and die. You're weird, and awkward and awesome and I want you to stay with me. I love you, Cas, and you were wrong when you said I was something you can't have. I was already yours."

Rowena smiled, “That’s good enough for me, boys. Now, with the power invested in me by our dear little Jack, I now declare that you’re officially husbands! Kiss each other!”

Castiel leaned in and suddenly they were the only two people in the world. It was soft. Lulled by the rhythm of Castiel's heart beating against his chest, Dean relaxed completely into the kiss. A calloused hand reached up to caress his cheek, lightly brushing against his stubble then smoothing it back down with his thumb. The subtle scent of spiced aftershave drifted in the air as he sank deeper, opening his mouth just enough to taste the sweetness of his angel’s bottom lip. His angel. His breath hitched as the thought sent butterflies fluttering beneath his ribcage. Reaching out to hold Castiel by the waist, he pulled him a little closer, revelling in how every magnified touch sent warmth coursing through his body and made his skin tingle. 

With one more gentle brush of the lips, Castiel pulled away slowly. And if Dean didn't already know with complete clarity that he was in love he did now. Castiel's lightly flushed cheeks, the creases around his eyes that deepened with his affectionate smile and those heavy-lidded eyes gazing into his own made his stomach tumble. He couldn't help himself. His body moved without consulting his brain and before he knew it, he'd wrapped his arms fully around his now-husband and tucked his head into his neck. Pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic in years so I hope you enjoyed it, I'd like to work hard and improve so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. :)


End file.
